


Fuck. Fuck!

by Spooder0_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Other, Yandere Hinata Shouyou, just kissing, some mild non con but not graphic, yandere nishinoya yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooder0_0/pseuds/Spooder0_0
Summary: It's just two short stories about yandere Haikyuu boys. Anyways, I've got brain worms.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Fuck. Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this to yandere daydreams on tumblr a while back, in case this seems familiar ;P

At first you thought it was a nightmare- everything all dark and claustrophobic, a mysterious force pinning you down and preventing any movement- that is, until you heard the low moans and felt the insistent, wet kisses swiping across your lips.

  
The haze of sleep was burnt away in an instant by the rush of adrenaline. Someone was on top of you. Someone had broken into your home. The fear slammed into you like a falling building, strong enough to paralyse you- a small gasp was the only noise you could make.

  
You felt the intruder relax somewhat, as if encouraged by your lack of reaction, their kisses becoming slower and much more hard. As their legs relaxed the weight doubled down on your lower stomach, pressing something hard against you. You felt the hands that had pinned your shoulders sliding down your arms, caressing the skin with a sickening affection.

  
By now you were floating outside of your body, refusing to believe what was happening. The intense panic had melted your perception of time, the seconds oozing past thickly, unusually slow and far too fast at the same time.

  
Suddenly you were jolted out of your stupor by a bite to your lower lip. It hadn’t been hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough to send your attention back to your unexpected visitor. They broke off the kiss, leaning their head back from where it had blocked all light from entering your wide eyes, becoming a looming silhouette above you.

  
You felt their breath tickle your face as they spoke, “Come on. Don’t be shy.” Instantly your mind connected the voice to the person it belonged to and you didn’t know why you even bothered to be surprised- it was Noya. It was always Noya.

  
He spoke again as he leaned back down, his mouth hovering over your own and the vibrations of his words resounding through your chest. His voice was rough with heavy breathing, but carrying the playful edge that always seemed to be present.

  
“Kiss me.” He said.

\---

Maybe it was just the tiredness from his long day practicing, but Hinata was having a harder time than usual keeping his eyes off you. Maybe that excuse was giving him too much credit, though. It seemed nowadays that he didn’t even try to stop himself from gazing at you if he felt the urge to and recently that was becoming more and more frequent.

  
He idly thought to himself how it had all started- before he realised he had a crush, he would suddenly come out of deep thought and realise he had been staring at you rather than off into the distance like he normally would when he zoned out. Whether you were in class, on the side lines, or helping out with tosses at practice, his eyes were drawn to you.

  
Smiling to himself, he looked away from you and back at the T.V where the both of you had been watching some crappy, forgettable movie, made entertaining by liberal mocking mostly coming from your end. It felt good that you were so relaxed with him, slumped into the sofa cushions in your living room, the fingertips of one hand just barely making contact with his shoulder. He felt like he was flying.

  
He just wished it didn’t also make him feel so… he didn’t know. It didn’t feel just like love, at least, not the way it been presented to him by media and through socialising. It felt excited…intense. It felt like something wound up on the inside every time he was around you until it was tight enough to break!

You shifted your position next to him, drawing your arm back in as you sat up. Hinata felt a sense of sadness at the cessation of your touch, but there was also relief as some of his tension wound down. His eyebrows raised as he looked at you curiously.

  
“I’m just gonna take a shower. You can wait down here if you like, but I need to get these gross gym clothes off asap,” You said with a smile, tugging at the hem of your t-shirt to underscore your words.

  
“Ok! I’ll just wait right here!” He grinned back, his smile losing a lot of its brightness as you walked out of the room and his gaze was forced back to the movie.  
With you sat so close by, it was natural that he had been able to smell you, it wasn’t like he was specifically trying to or anything. But he didn’t mind how you smelt, he quite liked it in fact- it reminded him of all the good times you had spent together in the gym and it was further proof of how comfortable you were with him to not get changed immediately after the both of you arrived back at your house.

  
Most of all, he liked it because it was you. A part of you that he could take in with another of his senses.

  
He could feel the tension winding up again when an idea came to him. The shower running in the bathroom had reminded him of your little routine. The shower room was much too small for a laundry basket, so you often dumped your clothes into the one in your room before wearing a dressing gown as you got ready.  
The idea was so tempting! It was getting a little hard to breathe as he tried to control his excitement.

  
Hinata barely hesitated, pulling himself off the sofa, he didn’t even think to sneak as he made his way to your room and straight to the laundry in the corner. It was right on top of the pile, practically sliding into his hands as he picked it up, rubbing the grey fabric between his fingers. He looked at it thoughtfully, the sound of running water in the background drawing him into an almost meditative calm.

  
He barely registered bringing it up to his face and inhaling deeply, drawing your scent in and out of his lungs a few times before rubbing the shirt across his cheeks soothingly. He would definitely wear it to bed at night- he might even pull it over his pillowcase so he could be reminded of your smell as he slept. Maybe he would dream about you!

  
Grinning at the thought, he stuffed the shirt into his bag, and wandered back to the sofa, clutching it excitedly to his chest.


End file.
